


It started on the 7th day

by Silvermoonphantom (Daitoshi)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Time travel Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8242075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daitoshi/pseuds/Silvermoonphantom
Summary: A rude awakening doesn't exactly inspire romance (Abandoned because I lost all my progress when I got a new phone D= )





	1. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please do not begin this story if you haven't completed (or at least gotten to day 8) of Seven's route in Deep Story mode

It started with a missed call, and several urgent texts.

>MC!!! MC !!! Can you talk with me right now?  
> I really need to talk to you… Please!!

>I’ll get there as fast as I can…

>so wait for me…

>Trust me.

After that, several things happened in quick succession, and my mind was whirling with the implications and facts I had learned. Seven… Luciel? Neither name seemed to suit him anymore, and that young man had called him something else. He was sitting quietly in a corner of the room, tucked beside a bookcase and efficiently tapping over the keys of his laptop.

Another small machine sat humming beside him, and a few guesses circled around my head at what it may be… probably a server of some sort, if it was essential for him to use for hacking. Something to do with the RFA.

He glanced up and caught my eye, and I quickly looked away, fidgeting with the edges of my phone case. This young man… seemed almost nothing like the mischevious person I had talked to on the app. His eyes were cold, expression hard and distant. Handsome, sure, but the harsh words he snapped at me when I tried to break the tension sat heavy in my gut.

I had even tried to call him to ask what was wrong, since he seemed to prefer communicating over a digital platform, but he had only gotten irritated.

 _“you keep talking about useless things…..and stop staring at me… don’t be a baby right now.”_ But then his voice changed and he seemed unsure, insisting I didn’t drink coffee he had made the previous night. (as if that bothered me. I’d consumed much older, more suspect coffee before. With enough cream and sugar, it could pass as an iced coffee anyway) And then an offer to get coffee together after this was over?

I dug my thumb into the phone case, feeling a frown creep over my face. The way he talked… it kept flipping between concern and an almost patronizing irritation, and I couldn’t figure out how to respond. Jaehee’s advice flashed on the screen, and I snuck a glance at the redhead apparently defending me.

Leave snacks near him, huh? Like a cat…  Jaehee really was perceptive about people. She would be better off leaving Jumin. Happier, too. I could still remember her happy face, and the warm touch of slender fingers placing a key into my palm. I swallowed tightly, wondering why I had come back to try a different route. She had been so happy, and _I had been so happy_.

I blinked, drawing a long, shuddering breath and trying to push back the smell of espresso and mousy brown hair. This was a different day. A different path. This was only day seven…

Ha. Day seven for Seven’s mysteries. The timeline really had changed a lot… Zen hadn’t twisted his ankle yet (would he even?), and Yoosung hadn’t become a shut-in game-addict. The whole ‘mother’ situation was funny, but I felt kinda bad about it, if she really was like he described. People had to grow on their own, and learn to be an adult. If they crashed and burned first, then maybe that was what was necessary.

I scrolled absently through the pictures the blonde had sent me, wondering absently if I should try to ‘pursue’ him next. How would things change…?

No, no. Concentrate. This was Seven’s route. I stared at the picture of a maid outfit stored on my phone, wondering with pang if he was actually happy in that picture. From the little flashes I kept getting of his past, something terrible had happened with his brother… enough that he would try to kidnap me, and threatened all of them. Held up a switch, even…. It looked enough like a bomb detonator that I had almost been paralyzed with fear, back then.

And then when Zen asked about it, the mention of it was on the tip of my tongue, but I was too curious. Seven was counting on me to keep quiet about all this.

 I noticed those yellow eyes were on me again, and I got up to “use the bathroom”

I ended up closing the door and tucking myself against the side of the tub. Seven had looked so sad, seeing that man’s face. Almost… ashamed, after he left. Or maybe I was reading him wrong?

Oh… a new chatroom.

I opened the chat, absently acknowledging Jumin’s messages, mind still whirling about Seven.

Jumin Han: Assistant Kang came up with a fairly good proposal. This is coffee harvest season in the middle east.

I felt my heart stutter, and her words from _back then_ played over in my mind, a dozen pictures of espresso and her slowly warming smiles. My fingers clenched around the phone as I typed my response, encouraging him to get involved. Even if it was only a single cup of espresso, I wanted to give ( _the wonderful, perfect)_ Jaehee the chance to realize her happiness without me.

\--707 has entered the chatroom—

I blinked in surprise, flicking the sickeningly sweet pet name that automatically flew into my brain. It was so easy to be playful with him… much harder forcing my reactions to be respectful of his space. I felt a little –ping- in the back of my head, and knew the reserved response had been correct.

Damn.

Was any of that flirting true on his end?

Tch.

I followed the conversation with a heavy feeling, feeling ‘ping’ after ‘ping’ as I answered calmly, reservedly, as if I hadn’t felt my heart pulled toward the hacker. It was so easy to let your heart get carried away over messages, over phone calls. It was so much harder to pretend that the danger around you felt real.

I felt my lip twitch as Seven revealed the presence of a bomb, completely unsurprised. He’d been quick to hide the switch his brother dropped when I bit his arm. My jaw still ached a bit from the violence, but it was hard to be truly scared when I knew I could go back at any time. Just… ‘Load’ a few days earlier, and try this all again.

Even a ‘Bad End’ didn’t truly scare me, as long as I didn’t die right away. I’d still be able to go back to the beginning. I had already found a good ending – a perfect ending, practically a coffee shop AU all wrapped up just for me….

But my damn curiosity, and the initial flirting with Seven had prompted me to try again.

_**I could have been happy forever with her…** _

Oh?

An invitation to join Seven in person…?  Maybe he’d finally explain his damn self.


	2. Snapback

Of course that hadn’t been a satisfactory explanation.

I crunched through a cracker with more strength than was strictly necessary, deliberately ignoring the crumbs scattering across the table below me. Who the fuck put a bomb in an apartment, anyway? Not being surprised that my hunch was right didn’t mean I thought it was a good idea.

A bomb could actually kill me for good…

I scooped up a large portion of tuna salad, sucking it off the cracker before crunching through it. I had forgotten to get bread before this whole fiasco started, but I was craving a sandwich. I’d already searched through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. What rotten luck.

I squeaked, clapping my hand to my mouth, pain throbbing through the tip of my tongue from where I had bitten it. I closed my eyes, brows furrowing as a blonde woman bloomed to life behind my eyelids.

“You think respect and love will give you justice? Most of the time, justice… is created by fear. If you respect mankind as peaceful creatures, you will get hurt in the end.”

Damn.

“I understand humans so well…”

Damn damn damn damn. That Rika. Ugh. What awful timing, too.

I stormed into the bathroom, swallowing my food and quickly checking my tongue for a bite mark. Of course, nothing. It still hurt, though. I grabbed the sides of the sink, leaning against the porcelain and sucking in a breath.

The walls seemed to loom over me, tightening like a snake. I needed….

I needed to take a breather. Seven was wrapped up in his computer…stuff, and I had a strong feeling that the hacke- no, that Seven’s Brother wouldn’t be hanging around closely after that ordeal earlier. My instincts had been pretty good about this, so far.

I had to pass Seven to get to the front door, but he seemed so absorbed in his computer that he didn’t even notice.

Freedom, freedom.

As I descended the apartment stairs, I already started feeling my spirits lift. I breathed deeply, glancing out windows as I passed, turning around and around as I descended floors. Finally, I found some vending machines on the main floor, next to the entrance. Nice~

I wasn’t really hungry anymore, but the Aloe drink looked fairly appetizing, so I fed the machine some money and ignored the buzzing in my back pocket for a few beats. The liquid was refreshing, and I reached back to check who was calling.

Ah- Seven had probably noticed I was gone.

“Where are you? Where did you go on your own?” That stern voice again. I took a sip of the juice, stamping down my irritation. I’d be up in a moment, I was fine. Calm down.

“I didn’t realize that you’d left for 7 minutes.”

Huh.

I briefly wondered if there was some sort of significance to that number, since it kept cropping up so often. 707. Seventh day…. 7 minutes…

I headed back to the elevators, toning out the scolding as I sipped off my green bottle. He really did seem mad. I prodded the up arrow, figuring it was faster than taking the stairs, and less danger from windows.

“Are you mad that I was ignoring you?”

Holy shit.

I swallowed, my mouth going dry at the distressed, tight sound his throat was making as he asked that question. It switched back to scolding, but I couldn’t get the tone out of my head. That was…

It sounded like he was about to cry, for a moment.

The rambling turned into talk of food, and I stared uncomprehendingly at the phone. He made sandwiches? Three of them? I had just eaten the last can of Tuna, how had he even…

“That was all I could do in 7 minutes.”

Again with that number! It HAD to be significant!

His voice was quieted again, urging me to hurry. It was worried- no, that was an understatement. His voice sounded like I was two steps away from getting a bullet in my head, and he was hopelessly pleading for my life.

I stepped out of the elevator, seeing him leaning against the outside of the apartment’s door, headphone cords tangled anxiously between long fingers. His face was cold as he ushered me back into the room.

My heart was pounding.

Not from romance, or fear, but…

I stared uncomprehendingly at the sandwiches on the table, and the loaf of bread sitting on the table. There was no sign of my tuna and crackers – even the crumbs were gone, and the only tuna can in the trash looked like it hadn’t been rinsed out. (a habit, to avoid foul-smelling trash bins)

I could feel my heartbeat pounding in my throat, aloe drink cold against my palm.

There was proof, after all… that this world had set limitations, and would always snap back to the pre-set ‘options’.

I watched Seven pace around the main room, tugging on his headphone cord and picking at the rubber coating. My tongue still ached from where I had bitten it, and a bit of prodding with my tongue found a silver of tuna from between my teeth.

I looked down at the sandwiches, picking up the tuna one.

How far could it snap back?  
  
 _that feeling was excitement_


End file.
